


Just a Child!

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Violence, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Elyon makes it clear: silly Phobos, she's just a child, hee hee!A take on Villain!Elyon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elyon is probably a yandere here, and this universe is actually a rather vague mix of the cartoon and comic universes.

Instead of hovering above them, she chooses to land gracefully. Like a queen, she strides into the middle of the court room, her posture confident, her smile sinister, and her attention undivided. Her hair floats free behind her, save for two locks in the front, strands held together in elegant braids. Her steps are light and slow, just like how she enjoyed the Whisperer’s Garden. Light emanates from her figure - she, the Escanor heir, stood before them, right in her domain.

No one is spared from her light. Phobos’ minions, no, the citizens of their regime kneel before her as she passes by them. The soldiers, the Tracker, Raythor, Sandpit, Miranda, Cedric. The corrupt and distasteful members of the Escanor court. The servants who’d been reluctantly obeying Phobos. They bow before her, recognizing her power. Phobos sits, amused on his throne.

By the door, the guardians are watching in horror, at how much their friend had changed. Five pairs of eyes wide open, five lips looking for words to say, five bodies frozen and choke-full of mixed emotions. Nobody moved, nobody did a thing, or even uttered a word or a grunt or a chuckle. The Princess had been much more… entertaining than expected.

“Oh Phobos, dear brother!” Elyon announces, extending her arms in dramatic flair, “Plotting before me, right in front of my face? Ha, ha! How cute of you, dear brother!”

She quickly hovers before him, and settles on the arm of the throne. She kisses her on the cheek, and caresses his face dearly, as he smiles on. Disgusting. Disgusting! But Will couldn’t tear her eyes away from the Princess.

“I was born the successor,” she continues, “But I’ve got no interest in playing the role. You are fine where you are. Yes! Enjoy sitting on this throne, dear brother! Being in the middle of a crowd… mhhm… you could say they disgust me. See how mean those eyes judge you? Meanies! Meanies, all of you!”

She giggles, giving a glare at the court members. They quickly drop to their knees and let the floor receive their foreheads. Her gaze turns back on her brother.

“Take the crown, take the kingdom, take Meridian! I’ll even help you turn everyone into mindless Lurdens, if you’d like!” Elyon suggests.

And at this point, Phobos speaks. “Why so, my dear sister, when power is right in your fingertips, handed ever so graciously to you at birth? Is that your way of consoling your brother? Your way of politics? An open attack against me and my regime?”

“Oh no! I’m not as bad as you are, _hee hee_!”

The snickering from the Meridianites resonates through the hall, accenting the dark, dreary, and lifeless walls of the palace.

“You see, brother, your little sister is just a child!” Elyon adds, “Who likes to play…”

And at this point, she turns to her ‘friends’. The guardians tremble like the teenage human girls they truly are, as an invisible yet present cold chill surrounds them. They notice the eyes of the Meridianites, glowing with increasing interest and humor. The feeling isn’t mutual. At all. The door behind the girls suddenly close, and the Meridianites all follow Elyon’s eyes.

Weeks ago she’d look at the girls with warmth, and laugh with them, talk about boys and school and fashion and dreams, but now… Elyon’s eyes are the coldest of them all, and only that pair glow with bloody murder and immense joy.

“With. Her. _Toys_.”

This isn’t what they signed up for.


End file.
